


Focus, Kiddo

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Omocute, Omorashi, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peeing, peeing in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony takes Peter to a big science expo in New Hampshire.  It's a long ride and Peter has a really fast metabolism.  That means needing lots of stops to pee.  Except Peter's worried that Tony will get annoyed so he tried to hold it and then has to pee on a bottle but he's really bad at aiming.*Peter is younger than 15 in this.  I don't know how young he is tho.  You can decide as you read I guess.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anon Works





	Focus, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aiming Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216261) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Tony decided that it would be fun to take his little mentee on a road trip so he did some research and found out that there was going to be a big science expo coming up in New Hampshire. That sounded perfect because it was science and his little buddy loved science but also because it was only 5 hours away. That was good because Peter could get a bit fidgety if he had to sit still for too long. Part of it was because he was still a kid but part of it was because his newly acquired spider DNA just seemed to want to keep him on the move. He didn't mind the kids constant need for action, it kept him on his toes but he knew it would be harder to deal with in the car. What he didn't consider was the boys enhanced metabolism. Well, that wasn't true, he thought ahead and stocked the car with dozens so snacks, juice boxes, and water bottles, he just dind't considers the other side of that. What goes in, must come out.

Peter was super excited about the trip. He loved Tony and couldn't wait to spend four whole days with him. Three! That was twice the amount of time he'd ever spent with him before. Usually, he just spent the night on the weekends sometimes but May had said that he could start staying with Tony more often and now he got to go on a road trip! When Tony came to pick him up he was so excited that he squealed with delight. 

"Bye May!" he called out down the hall as Tony picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Bye, Sweet Pea" May said back and then realized that her hyperactive boy was dancing in place a bit more than was necessary for being excited. "Why don't you go to the bathroom before you get in the car, Sweet Pea" she suggested.

Peter frowned because he didn't want to go pee. He wanted to get in the car but then Tony nudged him in the shoulder. "Go on, kiddo. It's a long ride best start it with an empty bladder" he said and Peter pouted all the way to the bathroom where he realized that the grownups were right because the second he saw the toilet his bladder started to squeeze and he had to rush inside so that he wouldn't wet his pants. As he peed he thought about how unfair it was that he had to pee so often. No one else his age had to stop to go tot he bathroom as often as he did. It was annoying and he was pretty sure it was the only real downside to his spider-powers.

"There he is!" Tony said with a smile when he came back out to the living room. "Ready to go? Bladder empty?"

Peter blushed. "Yeah. I'm ready" he said.

Then they were off. Peter happy talked his mentor's ear off for the first hour while sipping at the seemingly endless supply of juice boxes while picking at fruit gummies and pretzels. He didn't think anything of it until his bladder started to fill back up. He looked into the trash bag with horror. He'd drank at least five boxes. He already needed to pee and he knew it was only going to get worse. Then he remembered Tony saying it would be a long ride and all of a sudden he was scared to tell him that he really needed to go.

Tony noticed that Peter had grown quiet but didn't think too much of it. It was early and he assumed the kid hadn't slept much the night before because he was excited about the trip. Then when he looked beside him he saw his little mentee bouncing in his seat a bit more than he would have expected with only an hour of the trip under their belt. "You good, Buddy?" he asked before gesturing towards the backseat. "I've got some comic books and your Nintendo in that bag in the back"

"I- I- I'm good, M-Mr. Stark" Peter stuttered out while trying not to grab himself but that juice really really wanted out. Right then. Without delay and he wasn't sure how to handle that. He didn't want Tony to get annoyed with him.

Tony was sure that the kid wasn't good but he let it go for a few minutes. But when the bouncing didn't stop and the boy started clenching his teeth he sighed. "Kid, you're a terrible liar. Now, what's up."

Peter thought about not saying anything but he knew he had to. He just had to because he was going to pee soon and his bladder didn't really care where. But he did and he didn't want to pee in the leather seat of Tony's Audi. "I-I, um, I need to pee" he said with remorse.

"Oh" Tony said with a little bit of surprise. He'd not really planned on stopping yet but if the boy needed pee then he would stop without question. "I'll try to find somewhere," he said patting the nervous-looking kid on the knee. The problem was he didn't see anywhere to pee. There were no signs or anything.

A few minutes passed and Peter tried to look read his comics and look at his phone but nothing was distracting him from the throbbing in his bladder. He really needed to go and Tony hadn't stopped yet and he was starting to worry that he couldn't hold it. "M-Mr. Stark? You remember that I have to pee, right?" he asked. He hadn't been paying attention to the fact that they hadn't passed anywhere with a bathroom he just knew that if he didn't get to pee very very soon he was going to wet himself. 

"I know, kiddo. I haven't seen anywhere to stop. Do you want to spray down the back tire?" Tony suggested because that was the only other thing he could come up with. Well, there were bottles in the car but he wasn't sure the boy could actually aim into one of those. He could handly sit still to do his homework, he couldn't imagine him being able to sit still enough to get his pee into such a small opening. Outside would be better.

"NO!" Peter shouted. "That- That's not legal, Mr. Stark!" Then he whimpered. "But I really need to go."

"I'll keep looking" Tony sighed. A couple of minutes passed and he heard the boy gasp and saw his hand fly down between his legs. "You sure don't want to pee by the car?" he asked hoping the child would give in. He didn't want him to hurt himself or pee in the seat.

"I don't want to" Peter whined.

"Wel, what about a bottle?" Tony said because that was all he had left. Either way he was going to get pee on his seat. At least with the bottle, it would be less pee on the seat. 

"Okay" Peter shyly replied as he tucked the bottle under his chin so he could pull himself over the band of his cotton shorts. Then tried to hold the bottle with one hand and aim with the other but it was really hard with the car bouncing around. The first little dribble went right onto his shorts, nowhere near the opening of the bottle! "I can't do it with the car moving!" he frantically shouted but his bladder had gotten a taste of relief and it wanted more.

"Okay, okay, okay, chill out. Let me pull over" Tony said and pulled the car over. He trie not to look like the kid realigned with the bottle but it was hard not to when he could see the kid moving around beside him and making little noises of frustration.

Peter was trying really hard to pee in the bottle but he couldn't do it! The hole at the top was too little and kept getting pee on his legs. He didn't want to get pee on his legs but he was going to get pee everywhere, not just on his legs if he didn't at least try to relieve himself into the bottle. "I need help, Mr. Stark" he eventually whimpered even though he wasn't exactly sure how anyone could help him with this. 

When Peter sadly asked him for help Tony turned to face him. He could see the problem. It was as though the boy could concentrate on holding the bottle or aiming but not both at the same time. "Okay, Bubba. Hand me the bottle" he said and Peter looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"But I still gotta go! I'll pee my pants!" Peter replied thinking that Tony had changed his mind about letting him pee in the bottle.

"No, Budda, not like that" Tony said realizing the kid's mistake. "I'm going to hold the bottle so you can use both hands to aim."

Peter nodded his head, handed over the bottle with the hand not squeezing himself and waited for Tony to hold the bottle out for him to use. "There you go, Buddy. Nice and slow" Tony said as he watched Peter line his already dribbling boyhood with the bottle. He'd already resigned himself to getting pee on his hands but he figured that's what it was like to be a dad and sometimes he really felt like he was the kid's dad. Like right then, when he was coaxing him to pee.

Peter tried to go slow like Tony told him to but the moment he decided that he was close enough to the opening, his bladder decided it had already had enough and pee started gushing out of him. That made him panic a little, which threw his surprisingly accurate aim off and he splashed some pee over the side of the bottle. Knowing that it was probably getting on Tony's hand made him panic even more but he couldn't slow down his stream. He really had to pee!

"Calm down, Bubs. Pay attention to what you're doing. Just focus on the bottle, kiddo" Tony calmly asserted but that seemed to be enough to get Peter back on task as he shakily finished relieving himself mostly into the bottle. "There ya go. All done?" Tony asked when the long hard spray finally ended.

"Uh huh" Peter said feeling much better then he looked down and saw the sprinkles of pee on the seat and the rivulets rolling down the sides of the bottle and started to cry. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark! I should have just peed on the tire. I'm sorry I peed in the car" he cried as he pulled up his shorts.

Tony wiped his hands on a baby wipe that he'd packed for sticky hands not pee hands but it worked. Then he used lots of hand sanitizer before pulling the boy into a tight hug. "You did fine, kid. The seats are made out of leather we can just wipe it up. I've got some napkins in the glove box" he said and rubbed Peter's back until he stopped crying. Then he gave him a wet wipe and hand sanitizer too. 

Peter cleaned up but he was still sniffling. He knew he would have to pee again before they got where they were going even if he didn't drink any juice and now he was worried about it. 

Tony could see Peter thinking and sighed. "What are you scared about, Pete?"

"I'm not scared" Peter countered.

"You look worried" Tony rephrased.

"I'm gonna to have to pee again" Peter pouted and Tony couldn't stop himself from smiling at the way his lip stuck out so cute.

"Well, yeah. Everyone has to pee sometimes, Buddy" Tony laughed "But next time, it would be nice if I had a bit more warning, okay?"

"I didn't want to make you stop. It wasn't in the plan" Peter said.

"What plan? The only plan I was aware of was the one where we got in the car and drove to New Hampshire. If we have to stop fifteen times so you can pee in a bathroom, I'm fine with that. There were no rules about stopping to pee. Shoot, I'll have to pee at some point, Buddy. Just tell me when you need to go." Tony said because even though he really wanted to get to New Hampshire he also didn't mind stopping for pee breaks. 

"What if I can't hold it? I'll ruin everything" Peter said sounding sad.

"You won't ruin anything even if you can't hold it" Tony answered him in a soft very dad-like voice. Then he had an idea that would help them both out next time the kid get causght short in the car. Especially since he was so against peeing in the grass, which Tony didn't understand. He'd peed in the grass all the time when he was a kid but he didn't say that. Instead, he said his idea. "Actually let's stop at wal-mart and get a travel potty or at least a big bottle power aide. That would be easier to aim into. Then we have a backup plan. Sound good?"

"Mm hmm" Peter agrees because he thought that having something he could pee into in the car sounded like a good idea. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Buddy. Ready to go?" Tony asked already pulling onto the road.

"Yep!" Peter said. He was smiling again and ready to have a fun trip.

They stopped at the next exit and bought a travel potty for the car. Peter peed in it one more time on the way there because of traffic and once on the way home because he woke up from a nap on the verge of wetting his pants. Tony didn't mind because he loved PEter and just wanted to help him and make sure he was happy. Even if that meant listening to him pee int he car and then cleaning out a pee filled pot.


End file.
